Wait, they're back!
by ShadowJinxed22
Summary: Inspired by 'Turtles forever'. Different versions of the turtles arrive at the lair unexpectedly, but things aren't as 'simple' as they were last time. How will each of our turtles get back to their own dimension? And CAN they get back at all? Contains an OC. 2k3 based, '87, 2012, 2014M, and Mirage turtles included.


**Haywire**

"Erm, Don?"

Hearing a few small grunts from the aforementioned mutant turtle as he finished tightening up a few loose bolts from under the battle shell, he sent me an encouraging 'hmmm?' to continue.

"You should really come back into the lab." I paused to look over my shoulder at the escalating whirls and beeps coming from Don's secondary bedroom. "The systems are showing some major energy spikes, there's also some strange readings...can't tell what they mean exactly."

The purple branded turtle rolled out from under the van quicker than I thought possible, before abandoning the roller completely and rushing over to me whilst wiping off the leftover grime from his three fingered hands.

"Really? When did it start, and just how frequent are the spikes?" Don probably sounded more excited about the whole thing than he should have, but there was still underlying concern within his words.

"Well it started about ten minutes ago, but the spikes were about four minutes apart so I didn't think much of it." I shot him a slightly worried glanced before I continued as we made our way towards the lab. "Of course that was before the weird readings started to come in, after that...Well, the spikes happened everything few minutes, now it's going haywire!"

Just before we stepped foot within the lab a huge surge went throughout the lair and plunged us into darkness, however, we weren't in the dark for long as multiple magentas coloured portals opened up around us spewing out...something before closing up again.

Immediately I felt myself being pulled behind Donatello as he most likely took a protective stance in front of me, with how dark it was in here I couldn't even make out the back of his shell, but I could certainly hear the disgruntled and disorientated groans coming from whatever the shell just got delivered into the middle of the turtles home.

"Hey! Don what gives with tha' lights out!? We going military hours now?"

Ah, Raphael. Perfect timing as always.

"We've got bigger problems right now bro, something just spat out a load of uninvited guests!"

"Wha'?!" The lights began flickering back on and I could finally see in front of my own nose, however that wasn't the only thing that was now visible to me ; I could also see the leader in blue and the party dude rushing in from their rooms, but that isn't really what caught my attention the most.

All four took a huge gasping breath seeing the same as I did whilst peeking over the top of the geniuses shell, my jaw now hanging slack from disbelief.

There laying in front of us was...Well us! -barring me of course- Three pairs of turtle brothers sat upon the floor, nursing their bumps and bruises, each looked up at our baffled group and once their eyes met ours, they almost bulged out of their sockets from pure shock. All but one pair of brothers of course; they actually looked rather excited to see us!

"Jen! Don!" Both of us were quickly glomped into a group hug by the smaller, chubbier and strangely charming version of my favourite ninja's.

"Woah! Hey guys." I awkwardly patted the top of Michelangelo and Raphael's head, I could feel (our) Don stiffen from the whole situation. "Erm, not that it's not great to see you and all...but what are you doing here?"

They let go of us and (mini) Mikey rubbed his head bashfully. " Wish we knew babe, but we were just going about doing our usual thing," He paused to jokingly flex and wiggle his 'brows' at me. "Yunno beating up bad guys, busting up crime syndicates!" (Heh, managed to fit in a 2k7 ref)

(Our) Don bristled slightly, before raising a 'brow' at him. "That's great Mikey, but it doesn't really help with this situation."

The fearless leader himself came over to join us, keeping a guarded eye on the rest of the turtles, he motioned for his younger brothers to join him.

" Well, this is...strange. Don any thoughts bro?"

Donatello gave his eldest brother a sarcastic look. "You mean apart from thinking about what the heck just happened?" Leo gave him a stern stare. "No, not at the moment."

Focusing on the 2 pairs of remaining brothers, I gave an uncertain and probably awkward wave to them and received some back.

They were both incredibly different from one another -especially in size- and each had a very distinctive look about them, as I was attempting to analyse them in an unleering or uncomfortable way, I found myself face to face -actually he was a few inches shorter than me, but you get the picture- with a beaming, freckled grin.

"Hi! I'm Mikey and your totally pretty dudette~" I was then pulled into a bear hug by the smaller ball of energy. "And you didn't scream when you saw us!"

"Oh wow! Okay then, hugs happening hehe." Patting his shell, and stiffening out of reflex I just kind of stood there awkwardly looking towards his brothers for some help.

"Mikey, what have we told you about touching people without their permission!" Their Leo came over and carefully peeled his energetic little brother off of me, then turned to me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about that ma'am, we're working on this personal space issues."

I raised a brow, cocked my hip and crossed my arms. "Ma'am? Exactly how old do I look to you?"

Immediately I saw the panic set in and just as he was about to start freaking out and trying to apologize, I smirked and gave him a playful nudge. "Chill dude, I know you were just tryna' be polite." He released a sigh of relief and smiled appreciatively at me.

Turning towards the bubbly brother I gave an understanding smile which seemed to light him up even more. "It'd be weird if I started screamin' at you guys, I am kinda familiar with mutant turtles~" I nodded towards my mutants, who were all keeping a careful watch on our interactions to make sure that these new turtles were trustworthy.

His bright sky blue eyes turned into starry admiration as he smiled goofily "Dudette, your amazing~"

A light dusting of pink touched my cheeks out of embarrassment and I turned back to my guys and mouthed 'He's adorable~'

"Hehe, thanks, you're pretty awesome yourself so far Luv."

Then he kind of exploded, bouncing around the place and shaking his brothers whenever he got close enough.

Leo then called out, a statement of his dominance over this whole situation; his home, his dimension, his territory.

"Okay, we need to sort ...this... out."

* * *

 **A/n: Soooo that's the introduction to this story, obviously inspired by the 'Turtles forever' tv movie. The Mirage turtles haven't made an appearance yet, but trust me they will! Just not now. It all depends on how stuff does as I write it.**


End file.
